


Meddling

by Rivulet027



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for BIOTA. Blaine might not be thinking clearly, but he knows what he wants, even with several of Kurt’s friends attempting to meddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee. It’s not my toy box, I’m merely playing. I also own nothing to do with Dr. Seuss.  
> A/N: I in no way support underage drinking.This is intended to be humorous. It's all meddling friends, goofing around an a bit of an overprotective brother. Pairings included in this is Blaine/Kurt with momentary Brittany/Santana, Sam/Puck, Sam/Kurt, Puck/Kurt, Blaine/Puck and Santana/Sam.

Meddling:

Even though Blaine understood that his head was overly fuzzy and he wasn’t thinking properly he had enough sense to feel dread when Puck leaned in close and asked in a low voice, “Is it wrong that that’s kinda hot?”

Kinda hot?

Blaine blinked slowly. He was still trying to process that Kurt had put up more protest about kissing Sam then Sam had put up about kissing Kurt. Processing that Kurt and Sam were still kissing and that several of the girls had started in on the encouragement hadn’t quite entered his head yet.

His brain was moving entirely too slowly for him. Maybe he should’ve protested kissing Rachel? Would that have made a difference? He wanted to be the one kissing Kurt like that, sliding a hand into Kurt’s hair like that. Sam was actually touching Kurt’s hair and getting kissed instead of a scathing comment.

It just wasn’t fair.

Thankfully they parted, Kurt looking confused and Sam looking pleased with himself. Kurt frowned, sighed and took his turn at spin the bottle. Blaine wasn’t quite sure he liked the dawning horror on Kurt’s face.

“Dude!” Finn protested.

“Shut up!” Puck glared before he crooked a finger at Kurt.

Blaine wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to know why some of the girls were chanting encouragement.

Kurt leaned in. Puck laughed and cupped Kurt’s face, “Come on Hummel. I at least have to show up Sam I am over there.”

Kurt grinned, obviously getting the reference, while Blaine just wondered what the hell Dr. Seuss had to do with kissing.

Wondering long wasn’t in the cards for him. How had Puck managed to manhandle Kurt across the circle and drag him into his lap? Who knew Kurt fit against Puck like that, enough to be kissing down into his mouth while Puck’s hands went places they probably shouldn’t have been going? Also what was that noise?

Blaine blinked and startled himself into silence as he realized he’d just growled at them and not a sexy ‘I like the show’ growl, but one that more like a ‘my man, back off’ kind of growl. When had he learned to growl?

Thankfully Kurt was putting hands on Puck’s chest and pushing him away, “Enough! Enough!”

Puck just grinned wickedly and moved in for another kiss.

“Hey!” Finn protested, “Your turn, hands off my brother!”

Puck rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Kurt’s waist and he took his turn. Blaine felt that dread again when the bottled landed on him.

Finn groaned, “Puck, you’re supposedly straight.”

“Sex shark,” Puck told him, “I can kiss anyone and make it hot.”

Kurt buried his head in his hands, “Maybe staying sober was a bad idea.”

Blaine stared at the bottle, the one pointing at him. This was horrible! It was one thing to kiss a girl, he’d kissed enough girls, but his first male kiss was going to be with Puck? Puck!

“No,” he protested.

“No?” Puck questioned, a smirk playing at his lips, teasing.

“I don’t want you to be my first guy kiss,” he glared.

What was that noise? Blaine jumped slightly as he found himself with Kurt suddenly in his lap.

“Kay,” Puck agreed, before he told Kurt, “Kiss your boy toy so I can get with the kissing.”

Blaine had already pushed forward, touched Kurt’s lips with his own when Kurt’s protest registered, but then there was kissing and Kurt was kissing him back so it must be okay. He was finally, finally, kissing Kurt and why had he realized what a good idea this was sooner? As he parted, goofy smile plastered on his face he suddenly found himself with a mouth full of Puck, it was wet, lewd and over quickly.

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt, not quite sure what was so funny, but content to nuzzle into Kurt’s neck. Then Puck poked him and reminded him it was his turn.

Blaine frowned at the bottle, trying to think of a way to get to it without moving Kurt. Kurt just shook his head and sat next to him. Blaine pouted, “No, you can’t.”

“Blaine,” Kurt told him seriously, “Just take your turn.”

Blaine reached out, did as he’d been asked, then frowned at the conundrum before him.

“That thing is cursed!” Finn declared, “I’m not…”

Blaine pushed up and leaned over until he was next to Finn, “Turn your head.”

“You just kissed my brother.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, grabbed Finn’s chin and turned his head before giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Only want to be kissing him.”

Finn spun Tina, but Blaine was too busy trying to pull Kurt back into his lap to pay attention. Kurt ended up kissing Brittany and he ended up kissing Lauren before he decided to take a bathroom break.

It was when he was coming out of the bathroom fully intent on finding Kurt and latching on for the rest of the night that Sam and Puck cornered him and pushed him back into the bathroom. Blaine tried his most charming smiled on them even as he swayed and found Sam settling him onto the toilet. Puck jumped onto the counter and Sam sat on the edge of the tub. Blaine blinked at them, the sick feeling of worry at the way they’d moved in on him easing into confusion.

“Is there a problem?” he managed.

“Shouldn’t be,” Sam shrugged.

“Better not be,” Puck glared.

Blaine blinked, still feeling utterly clueless.

“Why are we in the bathroom?” he asked.

“So we can talk to you,” Puck spelled out plainly.

“About Kurt,” Sam clarified.

“I like Kurt,” Blaine grinned.

Puck rolled his eyes.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, “We got that part when you were having issues with us kissing him.”

“You’re straight,” Blaine pouted, “Shouldn’t be kissing my…”

“He’s not your anything,” Puck pointed out.

“He’s not?” Blaine frowned.

“Drunk game kisses do not make a relationship,” Puck revealed.

“But…but…”

“He kissed us too,” Sam pointed out.

“I remember,” Blaine told them with as much seriousness as he could muster.

“Look,” Puck told him, “If you forget about this, how much you like my boy Kurt, I’m going to hurt you, got it?”

Blaine nodded, eyes widening.

“Also I maybe be a drunk bisexual,” Puck declared with a frown.

“I am bisexual!” Sam grinned.

Oh, they were still as drunk as him! Maybe he could escape. Wait had Sam just come out? Had Puck just…

“You are?” Puck asked.

Sam nodded then frowned, “Oops. I was going to keep that to myself. I took a lot of crap at my last school and didn’t want to go there again.”

Puck hopped of the counter and stalked over, pushing slightly so Sam sank into the tub. He leaned over and whispered in Sam’s ear.

“I has a girlfriend,” Sam protested with a laugh.

“Who’s too busy making out with Brittany on the couch to pay any attention to you?” Puck reasoned.

“Really?” Sam asked.

Blaine chose that moment to make for the door and sure enough as he opened it he got the full view of the half dressed Brittany with Santana on top of her. Blaine tilted his head, “Really.”

“You’re pretty,” Puck practically purred at Sam.

“I know it,” Sam grinned as he pulled Puck on top of him and initiated their kiss.

Blaine startled and turned from the view on the couch to the view in the bathtub. He shook his head, he needed to find Kurt and tell him is friends had all gone crazy. Then Rachel was standing in front of him swaying slightly. She poked him, “I need to tell you something.”

“Oh?” Blaine managed to squeak.

“Yeah,” Rachel nodded before she frowned and told herself, “Yep. Yeah. Okay, well I need to tell you that even though you have awesome duet potential and that you kiss wonderfully you’re an idiot!”

“I am?”

“Yes! You should be over there telling Kurt how much you care about him, not making him sad by serenading people who don’t deserve your attention with songs about how you want to get into their pant and you should…what is Puck doing to Sam?”

“I…well…see…they…um…”

Rachel turned her eyes to Blaine and waited a moment while he stumbled over his words. Then she shook her head, “They are doing what you should be doing with Kurt. So get with the kissing and the loving already because I’m tired of my friend not feeling the love. Oh…song…”

Blaine stared as Rachel grinned then started humming. Maybe this would be easier if he was less drunk?

More sober? Which was better? Less drunk sounded cooler, he decided.

He turned away from Rachel intent on finding Kurt and coming face to face with Brittany. He blinked, when had she lost most of her clothes and why?

Brittany grinned, “I walked away from the hottest girl to tell you the most important thing about Kurt.”

“Oh?” Blaine asked interested.

“If you hurt him I’m going to hurt you,” Brittany told him deliberately her words coming out slowly and carefully despite the slurring, “He’s in my top five best boyfriends and he’s in my top ten most wonderful kissers. So he’s a catch and you need to treat him as such.”

“Got it,” Blaine reassured.

Brittany grinned then pulled him into a hug. Blaine squeaked again because the lack of clothing on her part was just weird and he really just wanted to find Kurt. He returned the hug, parted quickly and turned to find Finn standing in front of him.

Blaine turned around.

“Hey!” Finn protested.

Blaine spun around with a glare and then shook his head. Oh, he’d done that entirely too fast.

“Are you okay man?” Finn asked as he reached out a hand to steady him.

“I’ll be okay as soon as I manage to get away from all these ‘get with Kurt’ and ‘don’t hurt our Kurt’ that seem to be my lot in life tonight. As soon as I actually find Kurt and can give him hugs and cuddles and I want more kisses, then all will be right in my world. He needs to smile more. I want to make him smile.”

Blaine wasn’t sure why what he said had Finn steer him over to where Kurt was, but he was grateful.

“Kurt!” Blaine greeted enthusiastically as he settled down and cuddled into his friend, “I’m never going to the bathroom again! I thought I was never going to make it back over to you. I was worried, there is random kissing going on and I didn’t want anyone to steal you because I want to be kissing you.”

Blaine was confused as to why his confession had Kurt looking at him in concern.

“I found you so I’m fine now,” Blaine insisted.

There! He’d finally gotten a smile on Kurt’s face. He leaned in when Kurt cupped his cheeks.

“Maybe this party isn’t awful like we’d thought it be after all,” Kurt smiled.

“Maybe not,” Finn agreed, “At least you seemed to be getting a boyfriend out of it.”

“What? Where?” Blaine asked turning his head and glaring, “I want to be Kurt’s boyfriend and…”

Kurt laughed, “He was talking about you.”

“Oh good,” Blaine grinned as he wrapped his arms more tightly around Kurt, “You’re mine and I don’t want anyone to steal you away.”

Kurt shook his head an amused look on his face as he pointed out, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here, in your arms.”

Blaine grinned and kissed the corner of Kurt’s mouth. He grinned, “Defiantly hot. I want sober kisses tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Kurt promised

Blaine closed his eyes and curled in close, that feeling of dread finally gone.


End file.
